


I can’t remember.

by Sincerelyhaley (ADHD_STEREK)



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Keith trying to comfort Lance, Langst, M/M, Shiro and Allura noticing the change in the boys relationship, Smol bean Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHD_STEREK/pseuds/Sincerelyhaley
Summary: His hoodie was up and his head was down, something was definitely wrong. Keith follows Lance into what seems to be a conference room, Lance sits down at the head of the table and slumps forward til his head touches the white marble. Keith approaches slowly he sits down next to Lance and waits for some signal to talk because he doesn’t know if Lance wants quiet or not, but when he sees Lance turn his head to the side he takes that as a go.“What’s wrong?”





	I can’t remember.

Keith notices something’s off with Lance since they got back from the mission Allura sent them on. Lance hadn’t spoken a word when they got back and had passed up on dinner saying something along the lines of ‘I’m not really that hungry’ no one had thought much of it until he started missing breakfast, lunch and dinner for four days straight. It wasn’t until Keith caught Lance sneaking off that he guessed something was going on with him, Keith couldn’t stand seeing Lance like this, obviously whatever was going on was serious and Keith was worried.

So when he saw him walking past his room he decided to follow Lance this time, his hoodie was up and his head was down, something was definitely wrong. Keith follows Lance into what seems to be a conference room, Lance sits down at the head of the table and slumps forward til his head touches the white marble. Keith approaches slowly he sits down next to Lance and waits for some signal to talk because he doesn’t know if Lance wants quiet or not, but when he sees Lance turn his head to the side he takes that as a go.

“What’s wrong?” Keith stares into Lances impossibly blue eyes, “and don’t say nothing cause clearly there is.” Lance turns away and Keith knows he’s struck a nerve.

“How do you know something’s wrong?” Lance mumbles from behind his arm.

“If you haven’t noticed Lance, you’re moping around you’re not eating and you’re sneaking off,” Lance turns back to look at Keith, “Plus you’re wearing your hoodie you only ever do that if something’s upsetting you.” Keith places a gloved hand on Lances shoulder.

“It’s not important, really.” Lance doesn’t sound convincing.

“Lance I’m not gonna give up on asking, I know something’s up, just tell me.” Lance moves away from the boy next to him.

“Leave me alone Keith.” He warns.

The brunet stands up and walks over to one of the three automatic doors and leaves, Keith lets him because he’s pushed too hard and he needs Lance to come to him not the other way around. It’s about a week later when it happens, it’s what Keith thinks is around midnight according to the indoor lighting, when Lance slips into his room he doesn’t say anything he simply grabs Keith’s hand and drags him into the control room. Lance sits down on the steps and waits for Keith to do the same he does and Lance takes it upon himself to lean against the half asleep boy.

“It’s officially been a year since I got us stuck here.” Keith can hear the pain in Lances voice.

It breaks his heart to hear him like this.

“Well Pidge thinks it’s a year, she’s been counting days.” Keith doesn’t say anything he lets Lance go on without interruption.

“My parents probably gave up on finding me. They probably gave up after a few months, maybe they think I’m dead. Maybe it’s easier that way.” And holy shit Keith’s never cried before but he guesses there’s a first time for everything.

“I can’t even remember what they look like, I can’t remember my family Keith. I don’t even know what it feels like to be safe anymore, loved,” Lance starts to cry, “I wanna go home.” Keith pulls the brunet into his arms and hugs him tight.

“I wanna go home. I wanna go back.” Keith so badly wants to take him back because god damn Lance was breaking.

“I know, I know.” Keith doesn’t seem to have any words he can’t seem to form a proper sentence.

“I miss my mom the most you know. She use to tell me that anytime that I felt alone that I should just remember my favourite memories,” Lance starts to sob, “but I can’t remember.” Keith rubs his back and hopes that it makes up for his silence.

“Coran always shows me Earth on the map, it helps sometimes but it’s still not enough.” Keith takes a deep breath and wipes his eyes.

“I’m here for you Lance, I know I’m not your family but I promise that I’ll try to make things better.” Keith has no idea how he’ll do it but he sure well damn try.

“Thanks Keith.” Lance has finally calmed down and is now just leaning against Keith.

They stay like that for a long while, until the indoor lights glow a dusky pink colour, then Keith carries a sleeping Lance to his room where he puts him under the covers and sneaks in a kiss on his forehead. Keith leaves the room and Shiro and Allura are walking down the hall towards him, Shiros eyebrow is raised and Keith shrugs his shoulders then takes off to his own room. He hopes Lance feels better now, he hopes that Lance will go back to being an insuffferable doofus cause depression didn’t suit him not one bit.


End file.
